Hidden Talents
by Coffee-Addict-Ngh
Summary: Heres the  not so  long awaited Red-Shadow story! full summary and description inside! Rated m for kissy faces,suggestiveness, fluff, and Shadow teasings :3 hints of Vio-Green and Blue-Malon. going to be possible 5  chapters
1. A little Red Cafe

Hidden Talents

_**Chapter 1: A little Red Café**_

_**Summary:**__** The Links, along with Shadow, decide not to put the Four Sword back. Red now owns a neko (cat) cosplay Café shop in town, Blue became head knight, Vio is a potion creator, and Green is Zelda's personal guard. Shadow lives in the extra room above Red's shop, and always gets to see Red in his cat costume. So he draws it, with his never known skills of drawing. Red-Shadow, hints of Vio-Green and Blue-Malon.**_

_**CURRENRT RATING: Either T or K+**_

"Yes! We're now open!" Red shouted with delight raising his arms in the air. A group of two girls and three guys all joined in the cheering. Red Link loved to bake, so when the Links decided to stay apart as four (five including Shadow) He wanted to open a little café shop. Neko theme of course, the girls (and Red) and very realistic cat ears in colors to match their outfits and tails that they could mechanically move if they wanted to (the ears could too.) They also had on collar like necklaces with lace and a bell. The boys had on the same type but instead of a waitress skirt they had shorts (and an option of pants for colder weather, the girls got leggings) and a bell bracelet instead of necklace. The purple haired shadow boy was sipping on tea in the corner booth of the cute café. The seats were red leather of course, and the entire décor consisted of something in the red color scheme.

"Nicely done Red." the dark teen complimented, in his quiet yet deep toned voice. Red had offered for him to stay in the extra bedroom upstairs since the others didn't have room. Blue lived with his girlfriend Malon outside of castle-town, and Green had recently moved in with Vio in the castle. Their relationship started only about a week before they had gotten back to castle-town. The red hero giggled sweetly.

"Thanks Shadow!" he happily skipped back into the open kitchen to get a little cooking done. As he leaves a small smile breaks on the dark teen's face. Only Vio, his best friend knew about his crush on Red. He told Vio almost every last detail and secret, and vice versa. Almost. He had never told anyone in his entire life about his love for drawing. Shadow had made a point to only draw when he was alone, or with people who would never recognize him. Shadow took the opportunity of the workers distractions as a young couple; he identified them as Kafei and Anju, and pulled out his sketch book. He immediately decided to draw Red while he was sitting on the to-go order counter looking cute for everyone. Red in a neko costume, was fun for him to draw, he however, didn't expect the café's first day to be so busy. Just after lunch rush a familiar and very friendly face came in to view.

"Oh, good afternoon Vio. Taking a break from your potion research and such?" The dark teen in the corner greeted his friend after hiding his sketch book. Red looked around from the counter a smiled greatly.

"Vio!" he beamed "How's the potion making? Create anything good?"

"I'm working on one that can change a person's eye color. I got a good amount done so I thought I'd check out how you two were doing." Vio took a seat next to his friend as his eyes flashed with mischief. Red went into the other room and declared he would bring some cookies and tea for them all. "So Shadow," the red eyed teen looked up to meet Vio's smirk "Having fun watching Red in a cat costume?" he teased lightly. The older boy flushed and tried to stutter out an understandable response. Vio laughed and left the subject as Red joined them with a plate of fresh chocolate chip cookies and three cups of tea all balanced on one arm.

"Dang! You can carry a lot!" Red smiled in triumph at his succeeded attempt to impress Shadow. About an hour of visiting later, Vio had to leave so he could meet Green after work and walk back to their room together. Red closed the shop at 7:30 and started to clean the kitchen after all the other employees went home. The blushing dark teen silently took over his cleaning so the tired boy didn't have to. Red gave him a hug in thanks and went off to his room for much needed sleep. Shadow was left, after finishing, the go to his room and draw. Shadow, now sitting on his ruby sheeted bed, was looking contently at his now finished picture of Red sitting on the counter. With a sad sigh for his crush, he slid the sketch book under his pillowcase and went to dream of Red.


	2. Comfort in the Night

Hidden Talents

_**Chapter 2: Comfort in the Night**_

_**Pairings: Red-Shadow, mild Vio-Green, and Blue-Malon**_

_**LEMON WARNING!**_

_**Thanks random person ^w^ I been trying 2 get more reviews 4 my stories :D I appreciate the enthusiasm :D tell me if it's any good, it's only my second time at doing a descriptive lemon!**_

Sleeping restlessly, the purple haired teen groaned again. He'd been having these dreams since he'd first joined the Links after breaking the dark mirror. A month had gone past when they all were ridding the final monsters around Hyrule. A month plus more, filled with sweet and hot dreams a certain blonde in red writhing beneath him, riding on top of him and various other ways of being one with the boy, each more enticing than the last. This particular night brought on fairly kinky dreams of Red's Neko costume, mewling, and a lot of purrs. Tossing once again and waking with a start, Shadow sat up quickly, panting like mad. Looking down to his bare body he confirmed that he was in fact, very erect. Who wouldn't be after such a dream? A glance to the glowing purple numbers of an alarm clock showed it be in the very early hours of the morning. The purple headed teen flopped down with a sigh as thoughts of the dream came flooding back full force. He blushed and reached down to take care of his problem, praying to Nayru he wouldn't be heard by the innocent boy in the next room.

In the next room, the little Red Link was sleeping away in his red boxer shorts. It was however, not peaceful. It was filled with nightmares and worries over a particular dark teen. Red may not seem the type, but he always worries about Shadow, worries that he'll disappear when he goes into the light, that he'd get stuck in the dark world never to be seen again. That he would never see him again, that he would leave him. All alone. Or more specifically, leaving him heartbroken and alone.

About two hours later, just as the dark teen had fallen asleep again, Red had woken up. Shaking slightly from the dreams intensity, he tried to calm himself down. It didn't work however, so he decided to go see if Shadow was still up. Slowly peering in, he made his way over the Shadow's sleeping form. He was very uncovered as his bed sheets had slipped off him onto the floor, and with nothing covering him the youngest link turned bright red. He'd never seen his crush without a shirt let alone completely naked. His eyes traveled farther down the teen's chest and slowly followed the purple happy trail leading to where he secretly sought to look. As his gaze made it there, he felt heat start to coil a little in his stomach, his faintly pink cheeks growing hotter. He had no idea how such a big thing could fit in him. Realizing what he just thought, it was very hard to keep himself contained. Red reached down to pull the sheets back over Shadow when he noticed the corner of something white sticking out from under the pillow. Being cautious, he lifted it out from under and flipped through the pages.

"Oh wow." he whispered a little too loudly. Shadow stirred slightly, but the red link didn't notice. There was one of the dark mirror, one of Vaati staring out a window, and one of all the links laughing at their campfire. There was one of Vio reading a book in the fire temple, and as he stopped at the last one drawn, his eyes widened slightly. It was him, so well detailed, more so than the other ones. It was his neko costume from that day, when he was sitting on the counter waiting for more customers. His eyes softened at the sight and a smile formed its way onto his lips. Red set the sketch book down on the nightstand and looked up in time to see a drowsy (and still nude) Shadow sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Huh? Oh, Red. Is something wrong?" he didn't yet remember his state of undressed.

"Um, y-yeah! I just had a bad dream that's all. I didn't mean to wake you, sorry." Red stammered out, still embarrassed with his crush's 'attire.'

"Well than come 'ere" the older boy tugged his arm and made Red fall onto his bare chest. A small sound of surprise came from his mouth as he landed. Shadow leaned forward and pulled the blanket over them, cuddling Red to his chest. The purplette's arms wrapped around his waist tightly. Shadow lay back down and moved his hands up and down Red's back. It was supposed to be soothing, but it made the younger teen feel like he was on fire. A shiver made its way across his skin as Shadow's hand went a little further on his lower back than it should have, lightly brushing against his boxers waist line. He gave a slight intake of breath and pressed closer to the older boy trying to press into his skin. Feeling bold, Red leaned up and brushed his lips past Shadow's. It caused a great reaction. Shadow flipped them over to hover above Red's slim chest. He didn't hesitate to take those lips onto his again.

Moving down to suck on his neck, Shadow added in some licks and bites earning delicious mews from the other. A fairly hard bite down caused a rather lewd moan. After leaving a mark he moved lower onto his chest to tease him some more. He licked and blew cold air onto the wet skin making Goosebumps and more shivers. Fully determined, the dark teen pulled his boxers off and leaned down to blow on the head. A large shudder raked his body and it felt like all the blood was rushing down to his lower abdomen. Anticipating the warmness pooling in his stomach, he waited for the pleasure that was surely to come. Purple hair was left to tickle his stomach while the older boy chuckled evilly and went back up, leaving him untouched. Claiming Red's lips again he worked his mouth hotly. He ran his tongue across his bottom lip, and Red happily let his in to explore every inch of his mouth. Shadow drew the shy boy's own tongue into his mouth to lightly suck on it, Red moaned greedily into it. The dark teen pulled away and went back down on Red's body, instead of going for his aching member; he went further away and pushed the familiar wet organ into Red's small hole. He was going to have as much fun with this as he possibly could.

"Ah!~" Shadow fully enjoyed all the sounds he could pull from him, each one sending more and more heat to his own aching self. Decidedly having enough, Shadow pulled up and looked Red straight in the eyes,

"Are you sure you want to do this Red? It's going to hurt a lot at first."

"Y-yes I am. Please Shadow, I need it!" he looked even cuter begging to be taken like that, he couldn't resist it. He could feel the anticipation in both of them as he positioned himself and slowly slid in. He stopped occasionally to give him time to adjust. It was hard not to start right away, it felt like heaven being in him. Red's small gasps of breath stopped him from hurting the teen further though. Being fully seated, Shadow kissed away the thread of tears threatening to fall. The hot tight skin wrapping around him made it harder to keep still but he did until Red would say he could move. The young teen under squirmed slightly and rolled his hips into him. Taking the sign to move, he worked him painfully slow. A continuous momentum until Red's little pleas reached him.

"Sh-shadow~" He tried to push back for more friction between them "Please, m-more-Ah~" And doing as was told, he pulled out and slammed back in, moving slightly faster each time before falling into rhythm of sliding in and out while the little moans and happy mewls came from under him. A suddenly loud gasp and large moan got his attention. "Oh god, Shadow! T-there!" he had found the little bundle of nerves deep inside him. Relentlessly pounding that spot, the smaller teen was seeing stars. Shadow took hold of him and pumped in time to his thrusting. The loud moans continued for a good amount of time before Red's body clenched around his hard member, Red had released into his hands. Shadow didn't last long after either.

Red smiled as Shadow fell back onto the bed, panting like he was. He had found out just how much he loved the feeling of Shadow in him. The older teen pulled him into a sweet kiss and wrapped his arms around him once again. "I love you Red." he whispered before letting his eyes slip close.

"I love you too, Shadow" Red responded as he too went into a dream filled sleep.


	3. Glasses

Hidden Talents

_**Chapter 3 Glasses**_

_**(A/N: this chapter is to focus a little on Green and Vio's relationship. It's starting just before they found Shadow again to help rid the monsters)**_

__No one in the group dared bother Vio while he was reading. Especially if he was making _that_ face. The slightly wide eyes, biting of his bottom lips, and absolutely no knowledge of those around him. That was when he was at a good part or concentrating, therefore they never saw his face while it was behind the book. Also the same reason that none of them had ever realized that Vio wore reading glasses. All except for Green who usually paid close attention to what his boyfriend was doing, it took everyone by surprise when the blonde had looked away from his book one day because of a fight that had broken out. Despite how loud they had just been, the group had stopped frozen when they saw that he had glasses on. Green of course blushed like mad; the glasses making him look even sexier to him.

"What?" he looked genuinely confused at their reactions, not so much Green's but the others.

"When did you get those?" Blue voice was oddly quieter than usual.

"I've always had them." he stared blankly with a slightly tilted head, "It's not my fault you've never seen them, you're just stupid enough not to notice them." His ego self made it's presence known with a sly smirk. Instead of getting mad like he usually would, Blue continued to stare at him.

"How could I have noticed when little lover boy over here didn't either. Do you even realize how much you stare at each other?" Blue's expression didn't change for a single second. Annoyance flashed in his eyes and he glared at him. Green began stuttering denial about staring, while Vio laughed at him.

"You're still dense aren't you? Though I suppose since you don't know _anything_ about being in a relationship you wouldn't think of it as normal." and just like that the smirk was back on his face. Looking back down to his book, Vio ignored the idiot's protests and was lost in his story once again.

~**PAGe BREAK CUZ FF'S BEING DUMB~**

"Since Shadow's joining us, I suppose he can have my tent." Vio offered. The day before, they had found Shadow in the Blue Maiden's Village helping Elne find her lost doll. He had felt bad for breaking it while he was evil. Vio ignored the dark teen's rejection of the idea and walked with his book into Green's tent, calmly sat down, and began to read.

"…" was everyone else's response. Shadow suddenly understood what he meant, when they'd been together at the fire temple Shadow had asked him something important.

_**Flash back moment!**_

"_Hey Vio." said link looked up to the boy "You didn't actually kill him did you?" His voice was full of understanding. Vio looked down almost shamefully._

_ "No. I couldn't. Not to him." a sad smile was placed on his lips, "Never to him…"_

_ "You like him don't you?" Vio looked back up to meet his eyes, showing the troubled teen's remorse. "That's alright…I have someone I like a lot too…" He trailed off, looking the other way from the boy as thoughts of little red blonde came to mind._

_ "Really, Who?"_

_ "You can't say anything about it ok?" Vio nodded "I like Red…but I could never tell him that, you could still have your chance at telling Green how you feel._

_**End of Moment!**_

A knowing smile met the shadows lips as h turned to climb into Vio's tent. He hoped they would at least keep it quiet for the night.

**~ANOTHER PAGE BREAK!~**

"Mn. V-vio, they're gonna h-hear us" the now shirtless Green link warned as his chest was attacked with Vio's mouth.

"So don't be loud." he looked up, teasing in his eyes and once again bit down of his soft skin.

"Vio" he whined. The older teen pulled up with an amused expression. If he couldn't be quiet, he'd just have to use his mouth for other things. Almost all night, Vio had his mouth claimed to Green's. They had promised not to go further than that until Hyrule was safe, just in case they were attacked while in the middle of it. That would've been hard to explain, and Vio wouldn't have wanted Red to learn about those things so early on, he still was the least mature of the group. He wasn't even sure if he knew what a kiss meant let alone _that_.

**~PAGE BREAK AGAIN (this is just after shadow and red get together)~**

A month later they finally got to.

Vio was working on his potion to give people real cat ears and a tail, he thought it'd be useful for Red's Neko Café. His glasses were on; his hair was down out its pony tail (falling just past his waist) and his white lab jacket hanging open to reveal a violet tank and black shorts. Green had decided to visit Vio by surprise because he's usually busy in the day. Green smiled to himself, maybe he could catch him with glasses on. Ever since we saw them in camp, he refused to let anyone see him with them on. Even for Green.

"Vio-Kun?" His voice echoed on the walls of the small wooden potions hut located in the castle grounds. It was fairly large for it being it's only purpose, though Vio did have a small bedroom in the back for when he stayed long nights (much to Green's displeasure) doing research.

"Over here." a familiar voice called out from the testing room. Vio had been putting on finishing touches. "Good timing." he mused "But I'll bet you didn't come to be a test subject did you?" he smiled and put the red-ish orange concoction down in its holder. "What's with the visit?"

"I thought we could go get some lunch together today, it's almost noon." He beamed as his boyfriend took of his white jacket and started for the back room.

"Sure, just let me change and we can go." Green followed him into the room, fully enjoying the show of him pulling the tank off and replacing it with his violet tunic (the latter bringing a slight disappointment as the muscled chest was covered.) They discussed and decided on Telma's shop around the ally. Only good friends of hers were aloud in, and boys were they glad they are. Not many restaurants lately let people in without at least a month in advance registration. And she didn't mind the face that their sexual orientation was a bit off from what people usually accept as normal.

"Good afternoon Telma." Vio greeted smiling happily as they entered, "I see the potion I made to help cure drunkenness is helping your business a bit." he noted as the people at the bar were not falling off their chairs like last they last saw. Except for one poor fellow on the end who was falling off the edge of his chair every few seconds. It was quite a funny sight considering the circumstances.

"Oh! Hello dearies," the busty woman greeted in return "I see you're taking a little lunch break, would you like a little something?" Vio sat Green and himself at a small booth made for only two or three people.

"Anything is fine Telma," Vio said. He didn't like taking things for free, but considering she had gone crazy mother hen on him last time he had refused he didn't want to in front of Green.

"Hmph. Good! You're too skinny for your age!" it was the same line she gave him every time he came in. Setting two glasses of his favorite dark red wine on the table she went to go prepare lunch. Green smiled at the lightened look in Vio's eyes as he spotted the drink. He wasn't a drunk, but he did enjoy his drink whenever he got one. And so did Green, when Vio drinks that is. Though they hadn't gone all the way yet, it hadn't stopped the two from doing other things with each other. Green smiled as he plotted his way to getting the usual seme on bottom.

**~~TIME SKIP! 2 HOURS~~**

Green had managed to convince Vio to go back to the potion shop, if the Princess saw Vio now she would surely call him on it.

"Hm? Why are we staying here?" The one bad thing about a drunk Vio was that he became a very incentive Vio. Though he didn't really care while he was being pinned to the bed. Green smiled slightly at the sight of him, and pulled his shirt off. Oh they would have fun tonight.

**~~Skipping lemon, cuz I said so~~**

"Well you look like shit." Shadow stated bluntly as his friend walked into his temporary room at the castle. "What happened? Did Green get you drunk with wine again?"

"Shut up."

"So I guessed right. Did you have fun?"

"What do you think?" he snapped at him, holding his hurting head. Shadow laughed lightly.

"Did ya doooo it?" he teased lightly to the other, not meaning to be serious.

"Yes."

"Oh. Really? Which way? Give me details dude!" he demanded.

"Ah, well…." Vio went pink and looked away.

"Oooh I see, he rode you didn't he?" Shadow smirked; he hadn't been called his old nickname for nothing. (1)

"Shadow!" Vio scolded.

"Hahaha he seriously did? Damn dude! Now if I'd ever be able to get Red to do that, he'd be way to shy for it though." the last part was mainly mumbled to himself. Vio flicked him on the nose.

"Oh keep your fantasies to yourself. Though if you keep that up it may not be."

"You think so?" he laughed. "Ah! I almost forgot, here" he handed Vio a hand drawn picture of a few ingredients for his neko potion. "Vaati said these herbs will help with the potion,"

"And you're helping why?"

"Because, do you know how much fun I'd have if Red had real ears and a tail? Even only for like an hour or so, I could pet him like a real cat! Maybe you could add in a little bit that can make him purr?" The dark teen ranted. He could be a lot like his old self around Vio, he felt comfortable by his first friend. Vio rolled his eyes; Shadow had begged him for more details again. Giving in, he just told.(2)

_**(1): Shadow used to be called lover boy by Vaati bcuz of how many 'boyfriends' he'd brought home.**_

_**(2) I've decided to take this story a bit farther into a possible 5 or more chapter story, mainly background of the characters (Shadow mostly) and certain things that have happened and told in little stories (such as Shadow's childhood and why he decided to be an artist spoiler for next chappie) so look for more updates! more possible lemon in pairings if asked for. Not going to do much on the Blue-Malon part cuz I like Yaoi better!**_

_**FUNNY TYPO inspired BLOOPERS!**_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~Vio and Shadow talking TAKE 2~~~~~~~~~**_

"Well you like shit." Shadow stated bluntly as his friend walked into his temporary room at the castle.

"Excuse me?"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_**~~~~~~~~~~Telma's bar TAKE 3~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

"Good afternoon Telma." Vio greeted smiling happily as they entered, "I see the potion I made to help with your drunkenness is helping your business a bit." he noted as the people at the bar were not falling off their chairs like last they last saw. It was quite a funny sight considering the circumstances.

**~~~~~~~~End~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_**~~~~~~~~~~~Clothes TAKE 2~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

"Sure, just let me change and we can go." Green followed him into the room, fully enjoying the show of him pulling the tank off. Green couldn't help it and launched on him for a heavy make out session which resulted in them being very late and ending up not eating lunch at all.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~end~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_**~~~~~~~~~fetish TAKE 2~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

"Because, do you know how much fun I'd have if Red had real ears and a tail? Even only for like an hour or so, I could pet him like a real cat! Maybe you could add in a little bit that can make him purr?"

"Uh Shadow…..Do you have a thing for people dressed as cats?"

"…"

**~~~~~~~~end~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_**~~~~~~~~Different Gift TAKE 3~~~~~~~~~**_

"You think so?" he laughed. "Ah! I almost forgot, here" he handed Vio a bottle that had lotion in it "Vaati said this will help," he smiled deviantly at Vio's horrified expression.

**~~~~~~~~~~~end~~~~~~~~~**

_**~~~~~~~~~Loud TAKE 2~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

"Mn. V-vio, they're gonna h-hear us" the now shirtless Green link warned as his chest was attacked with Vio's mouth.

"Who cares. They need a life anyway." he looked up, teasing in his eyes and once again bit down of his soft skin. He then proceeded to give him the best pleasure in his life. Meanwhile, Shadow was smirking to himself, Red was panicking thinking he was eating Green, and Blue had a pillow over his head wondering why the hell he stayed with them.

**~~~~~~~~~~~end~~~~~~~~**

_**~~~~~~Unexpected answer TAKE 3~~~~~~~~~~**_

"Well you look like shit." Shadow stated bluntly as his friend walked into his temporary room at the castle. "What happened? Did Green get you drunk with wine again?"

"Shut up."

"So I guessed right. Did you have fun?"

"…..Yes"

**~~~~~~~~~end~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_**~~~~~~~~~~Visitor TAKE 2~~~~~~~~~~**_

Green had managed to convince Vio to go back to the potion shop, if the Princess saw Vio now she would surely call him on it. Speaking of nosey Princesses, here she was waiting for him with her arms crossed. Well crap.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~end~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


End file.
